Talk:Avada Kedavra
Merge? *To avoid having a lot of very short articles on this wiki, perhaps we should start considering merging things already (or perhaps it's just me that hates to click a lot of links). In this particular case: make one article where all three Unforgivable Curses are discussed. Readers are likely to want to know about all three of them, even if they are just searching for the one. **That is probably a good idea, and there are various other things that need to be cleaned up, otherwise we're going to end up with a large wiki of small articles. Also, try to remember to sign what you type in talk. Elsewise no one will know who you are Use the tilde thrice to leave just your name, four times to leave name and time, and five times for just a date. JulyFlame 09:27, 18 December 2007 (CST) ***Sorry, about the not leaving a name. Will now test tilde thing. Indemaat 03:26, 19 December 2007 (CST) Sounds like a good idea I hate clicking on too many links, since I often lose track of where I started. It just seems that someone saw an uncreated link on the Harry Potter page and decided to create a page for it to link to. Ansela * A lot of those uncreated links are ones that I put in there, mainly as a nudge to indicate that we should have something there. But the key thing is that I think I need to find out how to make redirect links so that there can be a bit more structure. Then again, can always wait for the weekend to get started on massive organizing. JulyFlame 13:55, 18 December 2007 (CST) ** I've put a link to wikipedia's cheatsheet in the page. It shows how to make a redirect. Indemaat 03:30, 19 December 2007 (CST) * I've put a lot of redirects in. See, for instance, the page entitled 'Acacia' -- you'll need to search for that name (by itself) and then click the no redirect link at the top of the Acacia Byrd page. Then check edit. It's really pretty simple. Huinesoron On the Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy pages I added a lot of dead links as a reminder of what I wanted to add in the future. Unfortunately that's going to have to wait until the weekend, when people will probably be adding to here like crazy, because I work during the week and have little time. Unfortunately inspiration for article phrasing often strikes while I'm trying to get to sleep and I either get up and type it down there and then, thus making mistakes that have to be rectified later, or leave it and forget all about it by the morning. I should just keep a notepad or something nearby so I can note it down without having to put it here straight off. Oops, that last comment was mine. I'm getting distracted by trying to figure out what went missing from my room. Something's gone from my computer desk, besides the large bar of chocolate that I had there, and it's driving me nuts trying to figure out what it is and how someone could have gotten into my locked room to steal it. Ansela *I know what you mean. At the same time though, we shouldn't be too worried about dead links and poor organizational skills just yet, mainly because there's still so much that needs to be added that is still left out right now. And with mistakes, well, this is a wiki. And it was obviously the large bar of chocolate that did it. JulyFlame